


The Two Ways Adrien Agreste Loves

by kittysauces



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute little moments in time, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates, Sunshine boy deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysauces/pseuds/kittysauces
Summary: Adrien Agreste has loved Ladybug for longer than he can remember, but suddenly, without warning, a new type of love comes into his life.Or:The two ways Adrien blindly falls in love with the same girl twice.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	The Two Ways Adrien Agreste Loves

Adrien fell in love with Ladybug the way leaves fall from trees.

One moment she stood atop the Eiffel Tower, proclaiming that Paris was theirs to protect. The next, Adrien was falling. 

Falling, unexpectedly, one moment connected to the branch and the next diving towards the ground.  _ Racing her across Paris, watching her fly as if she were born with wings. _

He fell in love with her all at once, suddenly forgetting what it was like without her.  _ Surprising her with ice cream and watching her laugh when his slipped out of his claws and splattered into a puddle on the hot rooftop. _

Adrien's cold gray life, for the first time, was filled with her color.  _ Daring her to see how far she could throw him off the Eiffel Tower, seeing the spark in her eye as she accepts. _

The strangling yoke of his responsibilities loosened its grip on his neck.  _ The smile she could not keep off her face, even as she rolled her eyes at his mistimed pun. _

This love was one that he would take out of his pocket in the moments when the quiet had a crushing weight to it.  _ Watching his windows for a flash of red as he slumped over onto his couch, bones aching with exhaustion. _

One he would hold so gently, afraid to crease the dry edges, afraid that it too would disappear.  _ Jumping in front of a blast heading straight for her, the shadow of his mother on the inside of his eyelids. _

In the quiet he would hear his last hope for love singing. It sang a song of teamwork and trust, of panicked shouts and unspoken words. It’s melody sounded like the way Ladybug stuck out her tongue when she concentrated or like her quiet laugh, saved for only the best puns on the latest nights. It’s beat sounded like her feet pounding across rooftops, or their fists cementing another ‘Pound it!’. He danced along with this love the way they shared midnight snacks on the Eiffel Tower, or the way they shared outrageous dares or ice cream. 

Adrien fell in love with Marinette the way rain falls. 

At first, just a drop here or there, barely even perceivable.  _ The way she smiled and swelled with pride after kicking his butt in Ultimate Mecha Strike III. _

Subtle enough that he would have never even noticed.  _ Her signature stitched carefully into the scarf he had received as a gift from his father. _

Water droplets so small that it was simple for Adrien to ignore the tiny sounds they made on the pavement.  _ Eating croissants on her balcony under fuzzy blankets, making up constellations as they talked. _

Gathering storm clouds shouted warnings overhead.  _ The way she burst into the classroom just as the bell rang, puffing out a sorry before scrambling to her seat, cheeks painted strawberry pink. _

But Adrien was never one to forget an umbrella.  _ Plagg’s teasing voice echoing through his head as he made his way to her balcony once again. _

So it was easy to deny that the rain was even there.  _ “No, she’s just a friend!” _

But still, the water soaked through his canvas shoes.  _ Her quiet kindness, holding out a helping hand to everyone she knew, so much like his mother that it hurt. _

And the song that the rain sang to him was so loud. It was a song of bright laughs and nervous chuckles, of stumbled words and brave actions.

It’s melody, dancing like rain, ripped the umbrella from his hands. 

_ The way her nose crinkled up when she focused on her physics test. The careful way she guided fabric through her sewing machine. Her secret recipe for hot chocolate, creamy and sweet. Her wide wonder-filled eyes as she told him how Paris was her muse. The tiny clinking sound of beads, two lucky charms tying two people together, heart to heart. _

All at once, Adrien was soaking wet.

The tiny leaf in his pocket, his one pop of color, his tiny song of hope was suddenly drowned out by crashing thunder.

An electric, outrageous downpour and Adrien stood soaked to the bone. Drenched with all the love he could not take back.

He loved Ladybug with his last bit of hope. The last breath of summer, holding back the coldness of an empty winter.

He loved Marinette with all of him. Shivering and drowning in it despite his best attempts to come up for air.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me.  
> I’m kittysauces.  
> I’m somewhat confused about what I’m doing with my life.  
> I’m drowning in a dying fandom.  
> And I’m new in town.  
> Or:  
> Excuse me, I’m new in town and it gets worse.  
> (This is my first work here so please let me know what you think!!!)


End file.
